


towering

by Parasite



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fics for Friends Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: laying down, alone with her. renata is a mess.
Relationships: Renata Klein/Madeline Martha Mackenzie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	towering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenilles/gifts).



> Authors note - You beautiful chile. You are literally my best friend and I think we know each other so well. And I adore you and I love you and I can’t even yell at you like I yelled at Elle in her authors note. Kerry, Kerr bear, I hope you enjoy this fic. (also this was heavily based off of watching/reading beastars in a haze so yeah)

She never realized how tall she was until Madeline started to hug her every day. It was innocent at first, a hug now and then when they met up to talk or for a group playdate. Now it seems intentional. Their size difference felt towering when Madeline was tightly embracing her, her head on her chest. Renata often wore heels- she was already tall and exaggerating it brought her power- something she always felt she needed to have, 

Well now, it was even more pronounced, the height difference no duh, they were in a bed together, just next to teach other. Honestly, it started off pretty normal. Their kids were playing, and they were talking on the couch. Some wine was drunk. Okay, a lot of wine was drunk. Conversation ebbed and flowed between them. Then Amabella fell asleep with a doll clutched in her hand and then so did Chloe with a phone in hers. 

So it made sense, have a sleepover. Madeline kinda just followed Renata into her bedroom and laid down. She could’ve honestly stayed ina guest room, now with sparsely any furniture, but still.

But now they are in the same bed, holding hands. They were just staring at each other. She reached out and ran some fingers through Madeline’s hair. 

“You are such a mess, you know that right?" Madeline moved so that her arm was under her head, propping her head up. 

"What?" Renata felt her face pull and make a face. 

"You are so different from when we first met and last year- god were we terrible to each other." Madeline laughed and grabbed one of Renata's hands.

"Yeah, we were. Poor Celeste." She stared up at the ceiling and just thought about everything that has happened between them, and honestly their whole friend group.

"Having to deal with us? Yeah, poor Celeste."

Their hands were still together, but neither was looking at each other anymore. Unresolved feelings and tensions permeated throughout, the air thick with emotion untouched. 

She didn't know when it happened, but their hands fell apart and they fell asleep. 

Renata woke up to their arms and legs tangled, honey blonde hair and bleach blonde hair mixed. Madeline was still sleeping peacefully, the gentle rise and fall of her breathing calming yet unnerving to Renata. She really fell asleep next to Madeline. 

Two girls jumped on the bed, jostling Madeline awake. Renata just watched as she said hi to the girls and she felt so blissful. So happy, more then she has had in a while. 

She just smiled.


End file.
